Coming out of the closet
by nife
Summary: Yuan and Kratos are going to Lloyd and Zelos's wedding when Yuan get's himself locked in a closet. That is till Kratos finds him again... KratosYuan


Coming out of the closet

Yuan and Kratos are going to Lloyd and Zelos's wedding when Yuan get's himself locked in a closet. That is till Kratos finds him again... Kratos/Yuan

I do not own TOS Or any of the characters depicted here.

-

"Just pick one!" Kratos shouted with anger. He had been waiting for what seemed like an eternity for Yuan to get ready. They were suppose to be going to Lloyd's wedding to the idiot chosen. How Zelos had managed to capture his son's heart was beyond his comprehension.

He heard Yuan shuffle around inside their walk in closet, and more articles of clothing flung out. "Damn it!" Yuan cursed in elvish, "Where is that damned..."

Kratos sighed to himself, "What are you looking for?"

"My hair pin, if I don't have that I won't be making it to the wedding!" He shouted back. Kratos glanced into see Yuan struggling with his hair. It seemed to be quite the battle too, one that Yuan seemed to be rapidly loosing.

Kratos stifled a chuckle and entered to help his friend with his disheveled hair. He walked up behind the shorter man, pulling the brush out of his hand and slowly working it through. "You seem to have made quite the mess of yourself." he said, letting out a small laugh.

Yuan glared at him from the mirror he was currently using. "Right Kratos, why not just help me instead of making obvious remarks."

Kratos just chuckled to himself. "Of course." He helped Yuan pull his hair up into something appropriate. "There."

Yuan examined it himself, then nodding his acceptance he strode past Kratos. "All right, let's go."

Kratos just shook his head. Honestly some days...

-

Yuan gasped. The wedding hall was beautiful. Decorated in lavish silks and white lilies, the entire area seemed like a wondrous painting. "Your son really out did himself..."

Kratos nodded his agreement, though he figured that Zelos also had a role in the decoration.

"You guys made it!" Someone shouted from across the hall. They both turned to greet Sheena.

"Sheena, glad to see you." Kratos said with a nod.

"Yeah! It's been what? Three years?" She asked him.

Kratos nodded.

Sheena smiled at him then shifted her attention to Yuan. "Hello, how have you been?"

"Fine as ever." Yuan replied curtly. He looked around, "Who was the designer...?" He asked, referring to the hall.

"That would be Lloyd." Sheena said with an almost proud note in her voice. "Quite the artist that one."

"I can see." Yuan mumbled, still in awe of the room.

"Say Kratos..." Sheena said, catching Kratos's attention. "Lloyd would like to speak to you, alone if you wouldn't mind."

Kratos nodded, giving a quick glance to Yuan then followed Sheena to the groom's area.

Yuan continued to wander through the wedding hall. All this trouble, for one day... he absentmindedly rubbed his engagement band. He must have been daydreaming because he was startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Ah, sorry." It was Regal. "I tried to call to you, but you seemed to not hear me."

Yes, Yuan really must have been out of it...

"It is good to see you again, especially on these much friendlier terms." Regal said with a slight smile.

Yuan nodded and gave a small smile in return.

"Are you here with Kratos then?" Regal asked.

Yuan nodded, "Yes, he left with Sheena to see Lloyd."

Regal nodded his understanding, a warmth in his eyes that Yuan could not identify, almost like the warmth a father would display...

Feeling slightly uncomfortable Yuan quickly thought of an excuse and dismissed himself. He wandered through the halls unsure exactly where he was heading, only wanting to be away from the conversations of the marriage. It reminded him to much of his own missed love. "Why in Hell am I putting myself through this..." He growled to himself. He saw Raine and Genis heading down the hall towards him. He quickly decided to avoid this oncoming conversation and ducked into the closest room he could find.

He leaned against the wall and took in a breath when heard a chuckle. "Hey other old man."

"What did you call me!" Yuan shouted, whirling on the source of the voice. "Z-Zelos!"

"The one and only." Zelos said with a wide smirk. "How are you?"

Yuan ruffled slightly. "I'm fine chosen."

"Ex-chosen, if you don't mind." Zelos said with a smirk.

"Ah, right my apologies." Yuan said, more embarrassed. "You look... good." He added lamely.

"Ah thanks!" Zelos said with a proud sort of smirk. "Glad you think so."

Yuan offered him a weak smile. "I'm happy for you." He silently cursed himself, this is the exact thing he was trying to avoid.

Zelos must of noticed, because he gave Yuan an odd look. "You all right?"

"Ah, yes I'm fine." He lied. The air was becoming tense, and he felt nearly embarrassed to be here. "I'll leave you to finish preparing..." He said, ducking his head to hide his eyes, which he was sure would give him out.

Zelos, for all of his intelligence, simply nodded. "All right, try to enjoy yourself eh?"

"Right..." Yuan nodded and left. He wandered the halls, trying to find a decent place to hide again. Finally, thinking that he found his salvation, he ducked into another room that he noticed no one entered or left.

Closing the door behind him, he tried to look around the dark room only to realise it wasn't his senses that had failed him, but rather the fact that it was obscured by what seemed to be a fabric of some sort.

He cursed his own stupidity, moving the fabric aside he came to realise he was in a closet.

He turned to try to leave, hoping that no one would see his folly. Turning the knob he came to a startling conclusion.

It was locked...

Yuan cursed his luck and his stupidity anew. He could try to blast his way out except he would only end up hurting himself and possibly the others in the hall.

He tried his strength, only to have the knob come off.

Now he cursed a little louder.

"This has got to be worst day ever..."

-

"Have you seen Yuan?" Kratos asked Raine and Genis as they went to take their seats.

"No, didn't know he would come." Raine said curtly.

"Raine!" Genis said, scolding his now slightly shorter sister. "No, sorry Kratos, we haven't."

"Right, thank you." Kratos said. He was slightly worried, seeing as Yuan had been tense ever since they heard about the wedding. The ceremony was about to start, so he had a seat. He just hoped that where ever Yuan was he wasn't doing something to stupid.

-

"So this is insanity." Yuan mumbled to himself. He could hear all the proceedings of the wedding, even when the old priest started rambling on about some old stupid tradition that the church of Martel insisted in.

Seeing as the ceremony was this close it meant that he couldn't simply slam the door open without some sort of a loud commotion that would definitely bring attention to himself.

He sighed again, praying to any god that would listen to end his torment soon.

About three hours later he finally heard the I do's from both Zelos and Lloyd and the wild cheers from the crowd.

Then the sounds started to dim. Yuan figured that they had all gone outside. He sighed, maybe he could break out of this infernal closet and release himself. He moved himself against the door, pushing against it. He heard it creak under the strain. He then came to a conclusion. The door swung in, not out.

This would not work unless he intended to ruin the door's framing. He again cursed himself. He pulled back, glaring at it.

Then the door opened, revealing a highly confused and utterly irritated Kratos.

"Uh... hi?" Yuan said lamely.

"Yuan?" Kratos growled. "Why the hell are you in this closet?"

"Um..." Yuan said, glancing around. He backed up into the closet away from the angry seraph.

Kratos advanced on him, about to tear a strip off him for missing Lloyd's wedding.

"No don't!" Yuan shouted, but it was too late, the door shut with a click. "Great, now we're stuck..."

"Stuck?" Kratos repeated, almost sounding out the word for himself.

"Yes, stuck, the door locks from the outside." Yuan said, rubbing his temples.

"Is that you were in here?" Kratos asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I LIKE hiding in closets." Yuan grumbled. "Especially when everyone is expecting me to be somewhere."

Kratos gave the door a hard push, trying to open it. No luck.

"The door swings inward." Yuan said with a sigh. "So unless you want to bring the room in on top of us I don't suggest you try that."

"What!" Kratos shouted.

"Didn't notice?" Yuan shot at him. "Aren't you suppose to be the ever observant mercenary?"

Kratos just glared at him. "So what do you suppose we do?"

"Wait for rescue?" Yuan suggested.

"Right, and how long do you suppose that will take?" Kratos asked, leaning against the door.

"How long do you think it will take till Lloyd notices that one of his fathers is missing?" Yuan said, almost bitterly.

Kratos raised an eyebrow at him. "Not sure, maybe an hour or two."

"Great... an hour then..." Yuan said leaning against the opposite wall.

"Yuan... are you all right?" Kratos asked, slightly confused about Yuan's sardonic behaviour.

"Would you believe you're not the first to ask that?" Yuan said with an almost tired smile.

Kratos stayed quiet, hoping Yuan would answer him. However when the small room remained quiet for fifteen more minutes, Kratos decided to approach the subject again. "Yuan?"

"What!" Yuan snapped at him glancing up, only to hastily look away again.

Kratos was taken aback by his friend's strange behaviour. "Yuan? What is it?"

"Nothing!" Yuan snapped again. "There's nothing wrong except for the fact that I'm stuck in this stupid closet with you!"

Kratos blinked, utterly unprepared for that remark. He approached the nowseverely angered half-elf. "Yuan...?"

"Would you stop saying my name!" Yuan shouted. "Just shut up and stay away from me!"

Kratos grabbed Yuan's face, moving it so he could see his eyes. "Yuan, what the hell is wrong with you?" he said in a quiet tone.

"Let me go Aurion!" Yuan shouted, trying to shove him off to no avail, and he cursed Kratos slight strength and height on him. He glared at him with all the anger he could muster.

"Why are you acting like this?" Kratos asked, forcing Yuan to keep eye contact with him. "Ever since you heard about the wedding you've been acting like a spoiled brat, bugging off and generally being a nuisance!"

Yuan glared at him, but said nothing.

Kratos tried to search Yuan's eyes, but to no luck, he was being as elusive as always. He sighed, leaning against Yuan's forehead. "Yuan..." He grumbled under his breath.

Yuan gasped when he felt Kratos lean flush against his body. "Idiot! Get off of m...!" He was silenced when Kratos forced his lips onto his. He tried to struggle in his grasp, however when his movements proved to be futile he finally gave up and just let Kratos do whatever.

Kratos pulled away, and stared at Yuan.

Yuan raised his eyes to met Kratos's. "What do you want from me?" He asked.

"I just want to know what's going on." Kratos said.

Yuan looked down. "I... just don't want to be here..." Yuan replied.

"In the closet or at this wedding?" Kratos asked.

Yuan didn't meet his eyes, simply continued to stare at the ground, his eyes become distant. "Both... I guess."

"Why?" Kratos asked softly, tilting Yuan's head so he could see his eyes.

Yuan sighed, closing his, "Because it hurts..." He answered miserably.

Kratos was slightly taken aback by the remark. "It... hurts?" He asked.

"This all just hurts..." Yuan said, grumbling. "I didn't want to come because I knew that I wouldn't be welcome, and this would just be a reminder of my failures."

Kratos just shook his head.

"What?" Yuan snapped. "Do you think that's amusing!"

"No, it's just..." Kratos trailed off, he wasn't sure how he could phrase this without offending Yuan. "It's just odd to see you get emotional... I haven't seen it in so long."

It was Yuan's turn to be surprised. He blinked at Kratos. "What... do you mean...?" He asked.

"You don't ever get emotional, even in the night." Kratos said softly.

Yuan blushed; their 'nightly' activities weren't ever mentioned during the day because it might cause a problem. Something neither of them wanted to deal with.

"I..." He could think of no excuse for himself. He just didn't feel. He supposed he could blame it on the fact that he was an angel, but he knew it wasn't his Cruxis crystal, but simply his ignorance, because he was numb.

Kratos moved Yuan's head so he could see into his eyes. "Yuan, let me help you. Let me share your pain. I would gladly take it upon my shoulders if only you'd allow me too."

Yuan glared at the far wall, this wasn't how this was suppose to go! Kratos always just shrugged it off. He looked up him, but couldn't voice the question he had in his mind, how could tell him what was truly there? "Kratos... I..."

Kratos smiled, like he knew what Yuan's eyes tried to voice. He leaned in again, softly kissing those lips he knew so well.

"I know Yuan. I know." Kratos whispered, pulling him into an embrace. He kissed his forehead, moving his hands down Yuan's back, giving him a light massage. He stopped when he felt Yuan tremble slightly. "Yuan?" He asked, pushing Yuan's hair out his face.

Yuan bit his lower lip, holding in what he was sure was a scream.

Kratos sighed, pulling his own bangs out of his eyes. "Yuan..."

"I... you..." Yuan glared up at Kratos, and with his recently freed hands, grabbed Kratos's hair and pulled it so Kratos had to come eye level with him. "I don't want your sympathy!"

Kratos winced. "Yuan, that hurts."

"Good!" Yuan growled. "Maybe with pain you'll finally get it!"

Kratos grabbed Yuan's arms and attempted to make him remove Yuan's hands from his hair, but all he got was his hair being pulled more. "Yuan..." he growled, but Yuan only smiled.

"Not so nice when it's on the other foot, eh Kratos?"

"Stop it..." Kratos growled.

"Or what?" Yuan said, eyebrow raised. "You'll glare at me? I lost fright of that a long time ago."

Kratos took in a deep breath, then moved his hands so they were holding onto Yuan's. He squeezed the hands until he heard Yuan gasp and then felt him let go. "That was un-called for." Kratos growled.

Yuan glared at him "I'm not some frail woman Kratos! I don't need you to coddle me!"

"I wasn't coddling you!" Kratos glared back. "I just wanted to help you!"

Yuan sighed, and hastily looked away. "I..." He took in a breath to calm himself. "I just don't want to be here Kratos, and now we're stuck in a closet..."

"I know." Kratos said with a sigh. "Not that big of a closet either."

Yuan squirmed a little. "Definitely." He sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"For hitting me?" Kratos said raising his eyebrow.

"No, idiot. You deserved that." Yuan said glaring. "I am however sorry you got stuck in this closet here." he finished with a sigh. "I'm sure your time would be much better spent with your family and friends at the wedding ceremony than here."

Kratos chuckled. "Yuan, you always assume I'm happier when I'm away from you."

Yuan looked down, a pained expression crossing his face. "I figured you did. You were so happy with Anna and Lloyd."

"Of course I was happy with them, but that doesn't make the time spent with you any less important." Kratos said with a gentle smile.

Yuan smiled in turn. "Well then I guess this could be worse, I could be stuck with Zelos, or worse yet Raine."

"You are like a relic." Kratos said his grin widening, till he winced when Yuan slapped him.

"Who's old?" Yuan said, right eye twitching slightly.

"Ow..." Kratos whined.

"Well now, I suppose that shut you up." Yuan said in triumph.

"Yuan..." Kratos growled.

"Yes?" Yuan answered sweetly.

Kratos realised after a moment that there was someone knocking against the closet door. "Could you open the door?" To which it did, revealing an amused Zelos.

Kratos glared at the fellow redhead in irritation and embarrassment. Zelos just shook his head and waited for the two to exit.

Both of them stared at Zelos, neither brave enough to ask the question of, "How much did you hear?"

Finally after an tense moment of silence Zelos spoke. "Hey, if you two wanted some alone time, you could have just said so. I would have explained it to Lloyd."

Kratos glared at Zelos. "Idiot chosen."

"Ah ah ah ah, idiot ex-chosen, if you wouldn't mind." Zelos said with a smirk.

"Whatever." Kratos said with a dismissing wave. He stomped past Zelos, intent on catching at least a part of Lloyd's party.

Zelos turned to Yuan with a serious look. "Hey."

Yuan was a little startled. "Ah... yes?" He said at length.

"You feeling better now?" Zelos said, still straight faced.

"...I ... am." Yuan answered. "I am now, much better." He said with confidence.

"Good." Zelos said with a smile. "You had some of us worried there."

"Worried?" Yuan said. A confused look crossing his face.

Zelos laughed. "Yeah, we worry about you, cause you're always so gloomy."

Yuan smiled lightly. "Thanks." He said, "You look good." He added, then ran off to catch Kratos.

Zelos smiled to himself, glad that his hunch had paid off. He ran to catch up with the two love birds, then went with them back to his wedding celebration.


End file.
